Valved holding chambers (VHCs) are used in conjunction with pressurized metered-dose inhalers (pMDIs) to deliver medication via a facemask to a patient. The testing of VHCs is often complicated by the need to achieve a seal between a facemask and a test apparatus. Small leakages between a facemask and test apparatus are known to result in large decreases in delivery efficiency of medication. For this reason, some existing standards recommend removal of a facemask during testing of VHCs. However, a solution for testing VHCs that more closely mimics reality with the use of a facemask and a face is desirable. The realism with the use of a facemask and a face is desirable to simulate an accurate amount of dead space when the facemask is applied to the face.